Sugar Chest
This page is about multilayered sugar chests. For one-layered sugar chests, see One-layered Sugar Chest. A sugar chest renders candies and all other elements immune to any effects including matches, unless unlocked with sugar keys. They currently can have up to five layers, which in turn takes up to five keys to unlock. All levels of chests come into play in the 49th episode - Boneyard Bonanza. Appearances Types of sugar chests The first level with sugar chests, level 711, introduces one-layered to four-layered sugar chests. *'One-layered Sugar Chest' - These chests will occur in any level with sugar chests. These are the simplest chests and contain only a heart-shaped lock and keyhole and a purple lid. When one match involving a sugar key is made, the sugar chests break open. *'Two-layered Sugar Chest' - These chests consist of a crumbly biscuit layer that covers the keyhole, and requires two matches involving sugar keys to break open. After the first match, the crumbly biscuit layer will crack away, leaving the plain sugar chest. *'Three-layered Sugar Chest' - These chests consist of a layer of pink icing that makes the crumbly biscuit second layer invisible. The pink icing drapes down the sides of the chest. These chests requires three matches involving sugar keys to open. *'Four-layered Sugar Chest' - These chests consist of a layer of thick red jam that covers the pink icing third layer (though the third layer is still visible). This layer doesn't drape down the sides as much. These chests requires four matches involving sugar keys to open. *'Five-layered Sugar Chest' - The first level with such type of sugar chest is level 713. These chests contain the most layers of any sugar chest so far, and that's why they're the most difficult sugar chest of all. These consist of a layer of white icing that covers the jammy fourth layer (though not completely). This layer is spread over the top quarter of the chest. These chests require five matches involving sugar keys to open. Properties Sugar chests are single-tiled blockers. Sugar chests are containers which contain certain locked-up items, such as ingredients, special candies, candy bombs or simply normal candies. These blockers are totally impervious to matching and special candies. The only way to remove this blocker is by making a match involving a sugar key, which can come from a candy cannon or be on the board at the start of the level. Once the match is made with a sugar key, the chest will break, releasing whatever it contains. In jelly levels, sugar chests are often used to cover squares of jelly, forcing the player to open the chests before the jelly can be cleared (even jelly fish can't eat jelly from under it, and will actually not go after jelly underneath a sugar chest). Ingredient levels may contain sugar chests which have ingredients locked in them, therefore the chests must be opened in order to free the ingredients. Sometimes, the chest is used as an obstacle. No points are given when a sugar chest is unlocked. If any remaining sugar chests are locked during Sugar Crush, they will not open, unless keys fall, and are matched during the sugar crush process. In later levels, sugar chests are used to surround chocolate spawners and magic mixers so that they can't activate until all sugar chests have been unlocked. This usually happens in levels where at least one of the spawners is needed to spawn the blocker that is required to be collected in the level. In much later levels, blockers eventually start to appear in sugar chests. Older levels have been redesigned to have blockers in sugar chests and newer levels that are not redesigned versions of older levels also feature blockers in sugar chests. All blockers are invincible until the chests they're in has been unlocked. First appearances *'Level 711' - Ingredients in sugar chests. *'Level 712' - Candies in sugar chests. *'Level 725' - Extra time candies in sugar chests. *'Level 726' - Striped candies in sugar chests. *'Level 728' - Mystery candies in sugar chests. *'Level 748' - Sugar Key in sugar chests. *'Level 753' - Colour bombs in sugar chests. *'Level 795' - Wrapped candies in sugar chests. *'Level 813' - Candy bombs in sugar chests. *'Level 824' - Coconut wheels in sugar chests. *'Level 889' - UFOs in sugar chests. *'Level 891' - Jelly fish in sugar chests. *'Level 988' - Lucky candies in sugar chests. *'Level 1017' - Candy frog in sugar chests. *'Level 1106' - Chameleon candies in sugar chests. *'Level 1755' - Mixed levels with sugar chests. *'Level 2391' - Chocolate in sugar chests. *'Level 2472' - Unofficial appearance of Liquorice swirl in sugar chests, due to redesigning. *'Level 2474' - Icing in sugar chests. *'Level 2617' - Three-layered Icing in sugar chests *'Level 2646' - One-layered icing in sugar chests. *'Level 2732' - Chested liquorice swirls; Two-layered *'Level 2736' - Chested liquorice swirls; Five-layered (and also three-layered after redesigning). *'Level 2802' - Chested liquorice swirls; Single-layered (and also Three-layered chested licorice swirls appear officially). *'Level 2881' - Popcorn in sugar chests. *'Level 2919' - Bobber in sugar chests. *'Level 2988' - Magic Mixer in sugar chests. *'Level 3371' - Empty sugar chests. *'Level 3487' - Non-spawning colour candies in sugar chests. *'Level 3506' - Waffles in sugar chests. *'Level 3555' - The first level where sugar chest can be opened by sugar keys that are a non-spawning colour. *'Level 3559' - Non-spawning colour striped candies in sugar chests. *'Level 3652' - Non-spawning colour wrapped candies in sugar chests. *'Level 3813' - Dark chocolate in sugar chests. *'Level 4053' - Sugar chests that can't be unlocked. *'Level 4925' - Non-spawning colour jelly fish in sugar chests. *'Level 5098' - Sugar chests that can move since they are placed on conveyor belt. *'Level 5687' - Rainbow twists in sugar chests. For the list of levels that has this blocker, see here. Gallery Sugar Chest.png|One-layered Sugar Chest|link=One-layered Sugar Chest Two-layered Sugar Chest.png|Two-layered Sugar Chest|link=Two-layered Sugar Chest Three-layered Sugar Chest.png|Three-layered Sugar Chest|link=Three-layered Sugar Chest Four-layered Sugar Chest.png|Four-layered Sugar Chest|link=Four-layered Sugar Chest Five-layered Sugar Chest.png|Five-layered Sugar Chest|link=Five-layered Sugar Chest Candykey1.png|Sugar Key|link=Sugar Key Trivia *The blocker before sugar chests, the toffee tornado, was introduced 20 episodes earlier in Soda Swamp. In between conveyor belts and candy frog were introduced, but they aren't considered to be blockers. This is no longer true as of now; as of 10/28/2015 the toffee tornado was officially removed from the game after numerous nerfs. **The next blocker would be cake bombs, 23 episodes earlier in Pudding Pagoda. **Sugar Chests are the most abundant in the 700s. *Some levels can have more than five sugar keys on the board. This however only opens more options to open up sugar chests, and once all five are used, they will function as normal candy. *There have never been a six-layered sugar chest, and the same applies to icing. *This blocker is supposedly made of sugar. *Three levels (2391, 2472 and 2474) were redesigned to feature blockers in chests for the first time. This was prior to blockers in sugar chests appearing officially. **As of now, all types of icing, licorice swirls, chocolate, candy bombs, popcorn, magic mixers, chocolate spawners, bobbers, all types of waffles and dark chocolate have all appeared in sugar chests (in addition to most other elements). Only cake bombs have not appeared in sugar chests (most likely because they take up more than one space). Also, empty sugar chests can appear. *This is the only destructible blocker that can't be destroyed with regular matches or special candies. It can only be destroyed be relying on sugar keys. *Level 4053 marks the first time when sugar chests are completely indestructible, since there's not enough keys on the starting board and keys don't spawn in this level. *Sugar chests make up the numbers 038 to 042 in the tile map code. **One-layered Chest: 038 **Two-layered Chest: 039 **Three-layered Chest: 040 **Four-layered Chest: 041 **Five-layered Chest: 042 Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Four-hit blockers Category:Five-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers Category:Encasing blockers Category:Multilayered blockers Category:Elements introduced in 2014 Category:Non-spawnable elements Category:Semi-immovable blockers